Finger of the Fate
by Laura Elizabeth Cullen
Summary: A cute one-shot about Bella and Jasper. How can Bella put Jasper's mind at peace?


**Finger of the Fate**

A cute one-shot about Bella and Jasper. How can Bella put Jasper's mind at peace? Read and find out.

I'm very grateful to BellaNessieCullen for agreeing to read my story and correcting the mistakes I made. Hope you like it as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Bella BOV**

"I can't believe, it's been 50 years since I became a vampire. It seems like yesterday!" I say to my husband Edward, who is sitting with me in the living-room. We have come to visit Forks in our big house, after we left almost 45 years ago. "And to think, 51 years ago I thought I had lost you forever." Edward's face falls, even though he tries to hide it from me. I just know him so well. After everything we have been through together, there is nothing I don't know about him.

It is then that I notice that we have company. Alice and Jasper have heard the end of the conversation and Jasper looks pained.

"_How bad is he?_" I ask my husband in my mind after lifting my shield. It is almost too easy to do it now. Edward shrugs. It's in that moment when I get the most wonderful idea. Alice's eyes go blank as she watches her vision. When she comes out of it, she is all smiles and hugs. I don't need Jasper's special ability to know, that the little pixy is really happy. Edward is also smiling and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Only Jasper looks at us in confusion, not knowing what is going on.

"Come Jasper, let's go for a run and I don't take no for an answer!"

"What, have you turned into Alice now?" Jasper asks amused.

"I have had the best teacher in the world" I say looking at Alice who is beaming contently. "Come on, Jasper!" I say and leave the house after kissing Edward. With one last look to Alice, Jasper follows me out and we start running.

We run perhaps 15 minutes before we enter a rather nice looking meadow. It's not my magical meadow, but for this, it's perfect.

I sit and motion Jasper to do the same.

"Over the years I have come to believe, that things happen the way they are supposed to happen. Of course the future is not set in stone; Alice is a proof of that. But I believe that some milestones are. Some events are meant to happen. How else to explain why some of us find our mates years, decades or centuries after they are born to this life. How sometimes their mates aren't even born but they still find one another. How you and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, even Rose and Emmett found each other. How it was possible for a vampire to love a mere human and his singer never the less. How Renesmee is alive. If you look at all this as evidence, how can one not believe in fate and destiny? You have seen me and Edward together the last 50 years after I became a vampire. But how much do you know about before?"

Jasper looks confused because of my question, but answers me never the less:

"I know that things weren't the easiest for you two; that with you being Edward's singer and a human."

"Yes, these were definitely some of the problems. Do you know that by the end of the prom, I was almost absolutely sure I wanted to become a vampire?"

"I figured as much from Alice's visions."

"But you also know how stubborn Edward can be, when he thinks he is right? And I admit, I wasn't ready at that time and still had a long way to go before I was ready. Edward was right in that. But in many other things he was also wrong; about my feelings and the strength of them. He underestimated me and my feelings for him. Now I need you to promise me something. That you let me finish before you say something." He looks rather uncomfortable. "Please Jasper; it's really important, that I get to say these things!"

"Ok, I promise," he says with some unwillingness.

"You don't need to look so down. It's nothing bad. The reason I made you promise, so that I have the chance to get everything out without interruptions. Mine and Edward's relationship hung at the edge of knife in more than one ways. There was this blood lust thing, but also us not being equals. We rarely saw things eye to eye and he was always worrying about me. And me, I needed to gain a lot more confidence and strength to stand on my own. Also I needed to be sure that my resolve was real and that it would not change over the years. You know, I need you to thank for Renesmee." Jasper looked like he was about to say something but I held my hand up.

"It is true. It was because of your actions that set things in motion for me and Edward. You remember my 18th birthday party. No, don't look sad. Let me explain. Because you attacked me, Edward felt he had no other way left to protect me than leave. And I don't say it was easy for either on of us, but in many ways it was necessary. It allowed me to grow and get stronger and more independent. More certain of what I wanted and needed. It would not have happened otherwise. Rose could have been right; I may have started to resent this life. Without your actions I may not have had the strength to fight for my daughter's life. Your actions were what saved us from the attack from the wolf pack, because Jake imprinted on her. If I hadn't been that close with him, who knows how things would have turned out. I really do know how much I hurt everyone, but at that time, I couldn't help myself. But in the end, everything worked out the best possible way!"

With that I left him to mull over what I have said. I can't wait to be back in my husbands hands and continue our happy ever after, hopefully with less guilt for everyone.

**Please review**


End file.
